O Aguardado Dia
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Os pais de Clyde vão casar, mas eles não são...o que muitos pensam? Vejam e fiquem boquiabertos.


**O Aguardado Dia**

* * *

O restaurante Mesa do Lynn estava em festa. A pedido dos pais de Clyde, Harold e Howard, um almoço particular foi organizado e o ambiente era todo de alegria.

"Puxa vida. O que será que os pais do Clyde tem de tão importante para dizer? Não tem ideia do que seja Lincoln?"

"Não, Luna. Várias vezes insisti pro Clyde me contar, mas ele fez questão da surpresa. Tudo que sei é que é algo de suma importância."

"Deve ser importante de verdade, uma vez que eles pediram pra ser em particular." Declarou Lana, comendo alguns aperitivos que seu pai tinha deixado.

"Lana. Deixe um pouco pros outros." Falou Lola lhe tirando o prato de aperitivos à força. As duas só não começaram uma briga porque sua mão as separou.

"Vocês duas. Tratem de se comportar. Já que os McBride vem aqui, queremos que tudo fique inteiro." Sem como argumentar, as gêmeas se sentaram quietas.

"Oi, gente. Desculpe a demora." Clyde surgiu com seus pais.

"Não tem nada. Podem se sentar." Lynn os convidou a tomar a mesa.

"Obrigado. Agradecemos por nos receberem." Harold disse cordialmente.

"Estejam em casa. Agora, gostariam de fazer o pedido?"

"Espere, Lynn. Antes temos algo a dizer. Queremos que sejam os primeiros a saber o seguinte: vamos nos casar." Falou Howard.

"Isso não é novidade, apesar de ser de opinião aberta à respeito de suas escolhas conjugais." Lisa não perdia uma chance de se fazer de esperta.

"Então...já conhece as noivas dos meus pais, Lisa?"

"Noivas...dos seus pais?" Lisa e todos ficaram abismados com a pergunta de Clyde.

"Claro, ué. Com quem mais nós iríamos nos casar? Conosco mesmo? Sei que somos bem unidos, mas é porque somos irmãos adotivos." Harold comentou incrédulo.

Um silêncio tomou por completo o restaurante, até que Lincoln viu que precisava falar.

"Então são...irmãos adotivos?"

"De certo, Lincoln. Os pais de Harold me adotaram quando criança e crescemos com uma forte amizade. Depois da irmã dele (e minha) e o marido morreram naquele acidente quando Clyde era bebê, nos prontificamos de adotá-lo e criá-lo como nosso filho." Howard já ia cair no choro quando Harold lhe deu um lenço. "Obrigado."

"De nada. nos demos bem em ser pais, mas já algum tempo percebemos que tem coisas as quais é melhor ter uma mulher por perto. E é aí que entra..."

O celular de Harold tocou e após falar uns segundos, o desligou contente. "Elas chegaram. Podem recebê-las?"

Lori e Leni abriram a porta do restaurante e viram duas belas mulheres, uma ruiva e outra oriental, acompanhadas de uma garotinha japonesa bem sorridente. Os McBride foram recebê-las, trazendo-as até a mesa.

"Gente. Conheçam nossas noivas Sharon e Shiori Katsutomo, e a filha delas, Komimo."

"Oi. Prazer em conhecê-las. Sou Lincoln."

"Ora, então é o melhor amigo de Clyde? Que gracinha." Sharon, a ruiva, lhe deu um puxãozinho na bochecha. "Agora vejo por que ele é um garoto tão feliz."

"Digo igual à minha irmã." Shiori, a japonesa, fez o mesmo. Apesar de ter doído um pouco, Lincoln nada falou pra não fazer desfeita.

"Espero que sejamos bons amigos, e quem sabe possa mostrar como é poder ter um irmão." Komimo lhe apertou a mão com suavidade.

"Como se conheceram, se me permite perguntar." Falou Rita, chegando mais perto. Shiori tomou a palavra.

"Foi numa das seções do dr. Lopes. Como os McBride, fazemos terapia de aconselhamento de como cuidar de crianças desde que nosso irmão e a esposa faleceram e nos deixaram nossa sobrinha pra cuidar. Claro que após bastante tempo e nutrindo tanta afeição, víamos Komimo mais que uma sobrinha e a adotamos."

"Mas isso é literalmente tão lindo. Dois irmãos se casarem com duas irmãs e criarem dois sobrinhos como filhos." Lori se derretia de emoção.

"Mas é aí? Quando sai o casório?" Perguntou Luan.

"Em duas semanas, uma das razões de querermos falar com vocês."

"Se for pra alugarem o restaurante para a recepção, ficarei feliz em fazer um precinho camarada, incluindo no buffet."

"Disse bem, papai. E se buscam por damas de honra, aceitaremos preencher a vaga com gosto, e nossa promessa de não fazer bagunça no casamento."

"Lucy fala por nós todas. E ajudaremos em tudo que for necessário." Lincoln disse com convicção.

Os McBride e suas noivas não conseguiam conter a emoção do oferecimento dado pelos amigos. Foi um abraço atrás do outro, alguns meio descontrolados em força como os dados por Lynn Júnior. Com certeza Clyde era o mais feliz por não só por ter agora 2 mães, mas assim como seu melhor amigo, uma irmã.

* * *

"É com muito gosto que apresento Harold e Shiori Katsutomo-McBride e Howard e Sharon Katsutomo-McBride. Meus cumprimentos." Falou contente o padre.

O salão foi tomado por uma saraivada de palmas em honra aos noivos, tanto dos Loud quanto dos Casagrande, que também foram convidados à pedido de Lincoln e Lori. Clyde e Komimo choravam de tão emocionados pela união dos pais.

A recepção no Mesa do Lynn foi das maiores. O senhor Grouse era um dos que mais apreciava o buffet de 'lynnsanha' e outros pratos, vários deles feitos pela avó de Ronnie Anne.

"Rosa. Agradeço pela ajuda no buffet, embora não precisasse ter se incomodado."

"É sempre um prazer cozinhar pra família da namorada do meu Roberto, Lynn. Tomara que esteja assim à altura para quando ele se casar com a Lori."

"E ficarei feliz em auxiliá-la nesse dia." Os dois se abraçaram contentes.

Era só alegria, dança e música ao redor. Lincoln e Ronnie Anne também sabiam como animar o ambiente com demonstrações de dança, só ficando sem graça quando insinuavam que eram namorados.

Clyde e Komimo viam como seus pais pareciam contentes em poderem estar juntos.

"É tão bonito isso. Não acha, Clyde? Sabia que já teve quem pensasse que minhas mães eram um casal?"

"Engraçado você dizer isso, mas diziam o mesmo dos meus pais, mas na moral, mesmo que fosse verdade, não mudaria nada. Eles são meus pais e os amo de todo coração, Komimo."

"Hi, hi, hi. Temos tanto em comum. Será que tem alguma coisa a mais...?"

"Ah, oi, Clyde. Parabéns pelo casamento dos seus pais." Lori veio bem vestida, dando um beijinho no rosto do menino.

"Alerta vermelho. Alerta vermelho. Sistema sobrecarregando..." E com um espirro de sangue do nariz, Clyde apagou. Sua nova meia-irmã olhou preocupada.

"Nossa. Sempre é desse jeito?" "Só quando eu chego perto." Comentou Lori indiferente. Nisso que Bobby chegou.

"Oi, docinho. Xiii. Vejo que o Clyde deu pra desmaiar de novo." Ele focou o olhar pra Komimo. "Olá. Sou Bobby, namorado da Lori. Dever ser a nova irmã dele. Komimo, não é?" Mas bastou a japonesinha fixar o olho no adolescente latino que começou a ficar esquisita. "Bo-Bo-Bo-Bobby?" E com um sangramento nasal igual ao de Clyde, ela também apagou. Lincoln e Ronnie Anne vieram ver.

"Ora essa. Eles tem mais em comum do que pensávamos, Lincoln."

"Não teria dito melhor, Ronnie Anne. Esse é o meu mano." E os quatro deram risada dos desmaiados.

Fim

* * *

**Faz tempo que estou com essa ideia na cabeça e sejamos sinceros: apesar do que se mostrou no desenho até agora, não há nada que sustente que Howard e Harold são um casal. A ligação deles está mais pra de irmãos.**

**Fazer uma versão feminina em todos os sentidos dos McBride me pareceu uma boa, ainda mais se os filhos dos dois casais tiverem tanto em comum, incluindo a reação que Komimo mostrou perante Bobby, muito similar a de Clyde em relação a Lori(uma das minhas favoritas por sinal). **

**E como orientais são mais raros de se ver no desenho, por que não um casal de irmãs das quais uma delas é japonesa e com uma filha também oriental?**

**Ah, o sobrenome de Sharon e Shiori é uma contração de Katsuhiro Otomo, criador de Akira.**


End file.
